ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Power: Part 2
Absolute Power: Part 2 'is the twentieth and last episode of the first season of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot From the previous episode, Kevin still absorbs both of Gwen's Anodite and magical powers while she is begging him to stop while Kevin angrily says that she couldn't cure him from his mutation. She's able to escape from Kevin by using a spell that has all the arcade games inside attack him. When Kevin destroys all the arcade games, Gwen is able to teleport out and meets Ben and Darkstar. In the jet, Darkstar explains that since Kevin had a taste of Gwen's powers, he would want more, making Gwen in his plan the bait. They land in Los Soledad, where Darkstar shows that he recruited Cooper (who had a growth spurt) to help him with turning Kevin to normal by building a machine that will tap into Darkstar's Dominus Librium piece that can absorb Kevin's powers and all the powers he stole and return him to normal. Cooper begins building the machine while Ben tells Gwen that he is the only one who can stop Kevin's rampage because Paradox told him and is still reluctant to follow Gwen's plan. Kevin arrives at Gwen's house and when he bangs through the door, he finds Max, fully healed. Max then begins fighting Kevin and was gaining the upper hand, but Kevin defeated him and was about to kill him, until his stepfather, Harvey Hackett interferes. Kevin and Harvey begin arguing, with Harvey explaining they had to get rid of Kevin because he destroyed their house with his Osmosian powers when he was eleven years old. Ben comes and finds Kevin and starts fighting him as Big Chill. He freezes him, but he breaks out. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and swings Kevin with a streetlight, but Kevin returns. Ben smashes him into the Rustbucket, and Gwen comes out. Kevin drives away Ben by creating a tornado that sucks up Ben and leads him to the city. Gwen runs away from Kevin and Ben gets himself out of the tornado by webbing himself to a streetlight and contacts Gwen on the Ultimatrix. Gwen is running away from Kevin, who's following her and is able to drive him away by throwing magenta-colored glowing mana spheres at his face. Gwen jumps on a truck, but Kevin is in front of the road and the truck crashes into him, causing an explosion. Gwen and the driver were able to survive by being protected by Gwen's magenta-violet purple shield, but Kevin survives also and Gwen tells the trucker to run. Gwen still tries to talk Kevin, but his insanity is still preventing that. Gwen beats Kevin using a lightning spell, but instead Kevin uses the lightning as fuel for his Chromastone powers. As Kevin was going to absorb the rest of Gwen's magical and Anodite powers, Ben comes and transforms into Echo Echo to fight. Kevin seemingly kills all the Echo Echo clones and starts absorbing Gwen's powers again, but he is hit by a laser blast from Julie and Ship. Julie brings Gwen into Ship and begins flying to Los Soledad where Kevin follows them. Luckily, Ben is able to survive by having one of the Echo Echo clones staying inside the trunk of Ben's car. Meanwhile, Cooper and Darkstar are almost done building the machine and Gwen calls Cooper to warn them that Kevin's coming. Cooper thinks of a plan to distract Kevin by taking control of Los Soledad's missile silos and firing them on Kevin. But Kevin destroys all the missiles and survives the ones that hit him and walks to Gwen, having enough. When Cooper tries to stop Kevin from hurting Gwen, Kevin was going to kill Cooper, but Ben's able to save him as Ultimate Echo Echo, then he whispers something into Cooper's ear and he runs off. Kevin finally says he had enough of Ben always besting him, and tries to kill him throwing metal at him, but Ben destroys it all and Ben finally defeats Kevin, but tries to end Kevin. Gwen convinces Ben that they can cure Kevin, and he is hooked up to the machine. Cooper turns on the machine and Kevin's powers are transferred to the Dominus Librium piece, finally returning Kevin to normal. But there's still bad news, as Darkstar absorbed all the power the Dominus Librium piece took, and becomes all-powerful. However, Ben knew of Darkstar's plan from the start and presses a button that strips him of his powers. Kevin, who's now sane once again, punches Darkstar and thanks Cooper for changing him back. Gwen gives Cooper a kiss on the cheek for making Kevin normal again and Kevin asks a kiss from Gwen, reminding her he's her boyfriend. They kiss and Max and Julie explain that all the power Kevin stole from everyone else returns and that Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad have returned to life. Kevin apologizes to Ben, but then they argue, and Gwen breaks the argument so Ben and Kevin can help explain why her house is demolished, but instead they go to Mr. Smoothy's, and Kevin says he will pay. Major events *Cooper and Ship return for the first time since Alien Force and Cooper has gone through a growth spurt. *Kevin's stepfather is introduced for the first time. *Kevin is turned back to normal and becomes good again. *The five Andromeda Galaxy aliens are restored and brought back to life and everyone that Kevin absorbed their powers from gets them back. *Darkstar goes back to being evil again and almost gets ultimate power, but he is stopped by Ben. *Ultimate Echo Echo uses 'Sonic Doom', which is his version of 'Wall of Sound' for the first time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Max Tennyson *Harvey Hackett *Ship *Julie Yamamoto *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad '''Villains *Kevin Levin (Reformed) *Darkstar (Went evil at the end of the episode) Aliens Used *Big Chill *Spidermonkey﻿ *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Quotes *'Kevin': This is your fault you could have helped me with your magic. *'Gwen': No I tried to- *'Kevin': You tried, everybody tried, but here I am a monster and if I look the part, why shouldn't I act it? *'Ben': What's supposed to happen when Kevin gets here? *'Cooper': That's where I come in. *'Ben': Do I know y- Cooper?! *'Cooper': I had a growth spurt. *'Gwen': Yes you did. *'Cooper': Hi Gwen (Blushing) always good to help out. *'Gwen': Are you sure it will work? *Cooper: Pretty sure. (Sees Gwen's scared face) I mean, yes. (Pulls the lever) *'Kevin' (In pain): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *'Gwen' (After seeing Kevin normal): Kevin! *''Then Darkstar obtains all the power.*'' *Darkstar at his full potential: You pathetic imbeciles, this was my plan from the beginning! The power is mine nothing can stop me now! *'Ben': Like everyone didn't see that coming. (Ben hits a button and Darkstar is back to his old powers) *'Darkstar': No, what happened!? *'Ben': All the power you stole, and all the power Kevin stole, it went back to where it belongs. *'Kevin' (Now normal): And that's the least of your problems (punches Darkstar and gives him a black eye) *'Kevin' (To Cooper):Nice work kid. *'Gwen '(To Cooper): You saved his life. (She then kisses him on the cheek and he blushes) *'Cooper': Ben figured out Darkstar's plan and told me what to do. *'Kevin '(To Gwen): Since you're kissing people...(Gwen and Kevin share a romantic kiss) *'Ben': Now that's what I call a happy ending. *'Cooper': I guess. *'Grandpa Max': You don't know the half of it. We expected Heatblast and the others to get their powers back. *'Julie '(using Ship as an armor): Even the energy Aggregor stole went back to where it belongs. (The Andromeda aliens are then showed) *Ra'ad: And returned us from oblivion. Thank you Ben Tennyson. *Ben: Wasn't me this time. It was all of us. *'Kevin '(To Ben): Listen, uh, when I was out of control, I said some things... *'Ben': No need to apologize we're both kind of jerks that's why we get along. *'Gwen': I'm not a jerk. *'Ben': Good point. (To Kevin) If I were you I would apologize. *'Kevin': Yeah? Well if I were you I wouldn't be such a wuss! *'Ben': Wuss? *'Kevin': If you ever lost it, I would have taken you down right away! *'Ben': And if I had you wouldn't be here to call me a wuss! *'Kevin': So it worked out great. *'Gwen': Who wants to come with me to explain to my folks what happened to their house. *'Kevin' (To Ben): Mr. Smoothy? *'Ben': You buying? (Episode ends) *'Grandpa Max': (After Ben throws Kevin at the Rustbucket) Ben! *'Spidermonkey': Sorry, Grandpa. *'Gwen': (Comes out of her house) Ben!!! *'Spidermonkey': I said I was sorry. *'Gwen': Ben, you're supposed to be talking to him, not throwing RVs on his head! *'Spidermonkey': Actually, It's the other way around. Errors *Ben said Spidermonkey's name before he transformed into him. Trivia *Fusionfall released an NRG suit.The Advertisement shows NRG from The Forge of Creation. *Ship turns into his battle-suit form for Julie for the first time since Vreedle, Vreedle. *The five Andromeda aliens are brought back to life. *Darkstar tries to use Kevin's power after absorbing it (unknown by the team at the time), but Ben knew it would happen all along and anticipate it and pressed a button to turn Darkstar back to normal. As Ben never trusted Darkstar to begin with. *Kevin's step father sent him out at the age of 11 since Kevin damaged their house using his Osmosian powers. *This is the second time Gwen and Kevin have kissed after Kevin came back from a mutation. *This is the first time Ben became an Ultimate off-screen. *This is fourth time that Ben has become furious with someone and sincerely tried to kill them, he almost kills Kevin Levin as Ultimate Echo Echo. The first time was in Darkstar Rising, while the second time was in Hero Time and the third was in Ultimate Aggregor. Coincidentally, the last three times involve Humungousaur. *This Episode Marks the 2nd time a season ended in Los Soladad. *This is the first time Ultimate Echo Echo appears on Earth. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Cleanup Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc